okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Igloo Turtle
The Igloo Turtle is a large igloo-like # }}}|demon encountered in Ōkami. It belongs to the Chimera category of demons. Description The Igloo Turtle is quite similar to the Chimera and Bud Ogre. It is a giant four legged creature whose weak point is encased in its back and a tail that lashes out, however the Igloo Turtle is different in that its back is a defensive igloo and its tail is a burning lantern. It first appears in Kamui and its Floral Finisher is Inferno. Background The Igloo Turtle was originally a straw raincoat, but the powers of Orochi transformed it into a dangerous demon. It lures travelers into its body, which resembles a snow hut, using its flaming tail, which reminds travelers of the cold that they are experiencing. The hut contains no fire, however, and the travelers quickly freeze. The only method of defense against it is to melt the hut with fire. The Igloo Turtle's body is actually controlled by a one-legged boy named Snowboy, who moves the hut with his powers; Igloo Turtle is the term used to refer to the entire entity. Bestiary entry "Straw raincoat transformed by Orochi's dark power. Its body resembles a snow hut, but there is no warming fire within. The flaming tail is a reminder of the inescapable bitter cold. It is known to lure travelers into the hut, where they soon freeze. Melt the snow hut with fire if you want to stand a chance against it." Strategy When an Igloo Turtle emerges, immediately rush towards it and use the Thief's Glove on it (the hidden strike glitch is not necessary, as the Igloo Turtle is impervious to damage when its snow igloo has not been melted yet). Deluge can be helpful to stun the enemy as well. Then, violently and fiercely assault the Igloo Turtle until it is Stunned, which then use the flame of the lantern on its tail or Fireburst to melt the igloo. Then, use Golden Fury to farm it (why Golden Fury was not used earlier is because if it is used on an enemy while it is in a defensive position, Golden Fury will yield nothing). After these farming procedure are completed, bash the straw raincoat inside the demon to its death. Then, use the flame of Solar Flare or Fireburst as the Floral Finisher of the demon, as when the Igloo Turtle is dying, the lantern on its tail would be unusable. Gallery igloo.jpg|Artwork of the Igloo Turtle. Trivia *The straw raincoat inside the Igloo Turtle seems to be based on three demons from Japanese folklore. **Its name and general appearance resemble both Yukinko and Amefurikozō . The former is an yokai and is the son of Yukionna while the latter is a weather spirit with a hat made from an old umbrella husk. The latter carries a lantern, like the flaming tail of the Igloo Turtle. **Alternatively, the straw raincoat has only one leg, which is similar to the Karakasa or Kasa Obake, which are possessed umbrellas with a single foot. *Since any % speedruns of the game skip getting Inferno, an inescapable encounter with this enemy leads to a fight that is impossible to finish. This is referred to as "getting Igloo Turtled." Category:Chimeras